


Colors

by A_flowxr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: De mis primeros trabajos, F/M, por eso está feo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr
Summary: Su vida tenía un solo color... El negro.Sumido en la depresión de un secreto, Kazuto Kirigaya no le encontraba sentido a sus días grises, hasta que se topó con Asuna Yuuki, el arcoíris que iluminaría su vida.Con ella, podía sentir los sentimientos que le faltaban... Los colores...Asuna Yuuki, sin duda, lo cambió.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 2





	Colors

_Todo él era Negro..._

Al descubrir que su familia no era su verdadera familia cayó en la _oscuridad_...

Se empezó a alejar de todas las personas encerrándose en su cuarto, siendo como única compañía el frío de la penumbra. _.._

Ignoró todo lo que lo rodeaba, permanecía únicamente en sus colores oscuros sin permitir la entrada a ningún otro color.

_Pero... apareció un arcoíris en su vida..._

  
Los estudiantes socializaban en su hora libre, pero había uno que se alejaba de todas aquellas presentaciones, y no era nadie más que Kazuto Kirigaya.

—Oye... —habló una chica castaña de largo cabello llamando la atención de otra estudiante─ ¿Sabes quien es ese de ahí?

Apuntó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro solo, la expresión que tenía de tristeza aumentaba más la curiosidad de la castaña.

—¿Él?... Que yo recuerde... Se llama Kazuto Kirigaya.

—¿Y por qué está solo? —Preguntó la castaña sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─No lo sé, desde primer año se alejó de todos ─dijo la chica con expresión aburrida─. Pero bueno, no es como si me interesara.

El timbre que indicaba el receso había sonado, todos los estudiantes salían del salón con sus recientes amigos, solo quedaban el pelinegro y la castaña.

La castaña no se quitaba de su cabeza la razón de por qué aquel muchacho está solo, aprovechando que el pelinegro no notaba su presencia y tampoco daba señales de irse, se acercó.

─Kazuto Kirigaya, ¿no? ─Habló con un tono dulce la chica.

El pelinegro por su parte, fijó su vista en aquella chica castaña.

_La primera vez que_ _la vio..._

─Sí, soy yo. ─Contestó fríamente.

─Mucho gusto ─le extendió la mano─. Me llamo Asuna Yuuki.

_Cuando escuchó su nombre..._

El pelinegro sorprendido de la acción de la chica, miraba con duda reflejada en sus ojos la mano que le ofrecía, ¿le estrechaba la mano? Se preguntaba.

─Confía ─la castaña sonrió─, no muerdo.

_La primera vez que vio su angelical sonrisa..._

Una melodiosa risa inundó el ambiente, un sonrojo de parte del pelinegro fue la consecuencia.

Quitándose la duda de la mente, juntó su mano con la de ella, sintió una sensación de calidez, la miró a los ojos, y quedó hipnotizado por estos.

_La primera vez que_ _tocó_ _su mano..._

─Mucho gusto... ─dijo el pelinegro─ Asuna...

Un poco avergonzado de haberla llamado de ese modo, espero el regaño de la chica, pero en cambio...

La chica se sonrojó ─Me agradas mucho, Kazuto-kun...

Y nuevamente, el sonrojo apareció en el pelinegro, ¿por qué? Eso aún no lo sabe...

_Fue la_ _primera vez que se enamoró..._

─Kazuto-kun.

Kazuto miró a su amiga castaña con una sonrisa y una libreta en manos.

─¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ─le preguntó la castaña.

─El negro ─respondió sin dudar.

─¿Negro?... Ya veo ─sacando una pluma empezó a escribir─. ¿Es tu único color favorito?

─¿Para qué quieres saber? ─Dejó su comida a un lado y le prestó más atención a su amiga.

─Curiosidad ─le sacó la lengua infantilmente a su amigo.

Asuna se sentó al lado de Kazuto y permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, sorpresivamente, el silencio fue roto por Kazuto.

─¿Y cuál es tu color favorito Asuna?

La mencionada se sorprendió.

─¿Para qué quieres saber? ─levantó una ceja.

─Curiosidad ─imitó la misma acción de su amiga minutos atrás.

─Pero que gracioso has salido Kazuto-kun ─contestó sarcásticamente─. Pero en serio, ¿por qué quieres saber?

─Sólo es la simple curiosidad ─restándole importancia continuó con su almuerzo.

─Pues... ─Asuna miró al cielo unos segundos─ Esta difícil Kazuto-kun.

Se escuchó la hermosa risa de Asuna, y él pelinegro se sonrojo levemente.

─¿Tú crees? ─Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Asuna asintió con la cabeza ─El problema está, en que no tengo un color favorito.

Kazuto la observó un poco sorprendido.

─Verás ─comenzó a explicar la castaña─ A mí me gustan todos los colores, los colores tienen un gran significado, además de que son hermosos... si tuviera que escoger sólo uno no podría...

─¿Entonces no tienes ningún color?

─No ─respondió la chica.

_Ella no tenía su color, pero él pelinegro fácilmente se lo encontraba..._

─Aunque... ─Asuna continuó hablando─ Honestamente, me están llamando la atención el blanco y el rojo...

_"El blanco es el color más puro de todos, aporta paz, la pureza y el confort, alivia la sensación de desespero y ayuda a limpiar y aclarar las emociones."_

─¿Blanco y Rojo?

─Sí, siempre le seré fiel a los demás colores, pero por ahora le estoy agarrando preferencia al blanco y el rojo.

_"El rojo es el color que simboliza el poder y la acción, se asocia con la vitalidad y la pasión, también aporta confianza en sí mismo, coraje, valentía, y una actitud optimista ante la vida."_

─Entonces Kazuto-kun ─le habló la castaña─, ¿guardarías mi secreto?

Le guiño un ojo a Kazuto haciendo que este se sonroje, que por supuesto, no paso desapercibido para Asuna.

_Aquellos colores describen perfectamente a la castaña..._

─Vaya Kazuto-kun, te sonrojaste... ─habló pícaramente.

Eso aumentó el sonrojo.

─¡N-No me s-sonroje!

La risa de Asuna se hizo presente, él pelinegro aún sonrojado la observaba.

_Al pasar más tiempo con ella, más se enamoraba..._

_Su corazón negro... estaba recibiendo un poco de color_ _._

Las clases eran eternas para Kazuto, y sobre todo, complicadas...

Desde hace varios días, Kazuto no puede concentrarse en las clases, su mente se encuentra en otro lugar con un pensamiento, o mejor dicho... una persona.

¿Quién es esa persona?

─Kazuto-kun...

Acaba de aparecer frente a él.

─Hola Asuna.

─¿Estás bien? Últimamente estás muy distraído.

¿Se preocupaba por él? Era siempre el mismo pensamiento cada vez que escuchaba de los labios de Asuna esa pregunta. 

La miró a esos ojos miel que le encantan, veía sus labios bajos y no en una hermosa sonrisa, y levemente, notaba como temblaban sus manos, se alegraba de la notoria preocupación de su amiga, lo hacía feliz.

─Estoy bien Asuna, tranquila ─ahora él siempre sonreía.

─¿Seguro?

─Sí ─las miradas que le dedicaba a la castaña, ahora en ellas se notaba el amor puro.

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que la conoció, y sin duda, sus días han sido mejores, más alegres, más divertidos...

_Con más colores..._

Ahora el corazón de Kazuto podía admitir que la castaña lo cautivó...

Lo enamoró.

_"El color rosa es un color relajante que influye en los sentimientos invitándolos a ser amables, suaves y profundos, e induce a sentir cariño, amor y protección."_

Pero la ingenuidad de Kazuto hacía que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos puros.

─Entonces, ¿almorzamos juntos? ─Le preguntó Asuna.

Mostró la sonrisa que ilumina a Kazuto...

─Me parece bien.

Y Kazuto mostraba su sonrisa recién encontrada.

_Todo fue gracias a aquella castaña..._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa, le encontró un motivo para seguir, le dió sentimientos de los más puros_...

_Le devolvió sus_ _colores_ _._

  
Kazuto estaba en su habitación, pensativo, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Asuna por lo que ella le dijo, quería regalarle algo bonito, algo significativo para ella.

Y no, aún no sabía el porqué del gran deseo por hacerla feliz.

Pero su corazón lo sabía perfectamente...

─Onii-chan, ya está la cena ─habló su hermana detrás de la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

O mejor dicho su prima...

Esa es la verdad, sus padres son sus tíos y su hermana su prima, todos le ocultaron la verdad supuestamente para protegerlo... Pero lo terminaron lastimando.

─¿Onii-chan?

Aún no le dicen que pasó con su verdadera familia, actúan como si nada hubiese salido a la luz.

─¿Aún estás molesto? ─su tono se escuchaba frágil.

─Suguha ─susurró al ver que no es el único que sufre.

Kazuto rápidamente abrió la puerta, y como pensaba, su prima empezaba a llorar.

Le sonrió.

─Tranquila Sugu ─le acarició la cabeza─,vamos a cenar.

El pelinegro pasó por ella en silencio, en cambio Suguha, lo miró sorprendida.

─Onii-chan, tú... ¿Acaso sonreíste?

_Ella lo cambiaba poco a poco..._

─Sabes Sugu, he conocido a alguien ─se detuvo de caminar y se giró a ver a la pelinegra.

─Ehh... ¿Entonces ya tienes novia?

Suguha sonrió.

_"El color verde es relajante y refrescante que induce sensaciones de serenidad y armonía, está relacionado con todo lo natural, simbolizando la vida."_

─¡Pero que cosas dices! ─Exclamó sonrojado Kazuto.

Sugu por su parte sólo se rió por su expresión.

_Su familia era como el color verde, la castaña lo hizo entender..._

─M-Mejor... vamos a comer, mamá y papá nos esperan ─se volteó.

_Y él s_ _e arriesgo a la entrada de más colores..._

La expresión de Suguha cambio a una muy desanimada.

─Perdón por no decirte la verdad... —se acercó hacía Kazuto aunque no la volteara a ver─ Pero así me lo pidieron mis padres...

_Más_ _de los que ya le daba la castaña..._

Suguha se sentía culpable en ocultarle que ella en realidad no era su hermana, pensó en decírselo cuando eran pequeños, pero al verlo tan alegre como estaban, se guardó el secreto.

¿Por qué cambió repentinamente? ¿No estaba enojado?, le daban ganas de decirle aquellas preguntas a Kazuto y sobre todo... Si cambió por la persona que acaba de conocer.

─No te preocupes Sugu, está bien ─Suguha se sobresaltó─. En serio está bien, ahora hay que ir con nuestros padres.

_Gracias a ella su vida mejoró..._

_Gracias a ella restableció los lazos de su familia..._

_Y apretó fuertemente el que los une..._

_"El color azul es fresco y tranquilizante, se le asocia con el mar y la mente, en la antigüedad se le asociaba con el infinito, la realeza y lo sagrado. Era el color de las divinidades."_

─30 de Septiembre... ─Había murmurado el pelinegro mientras caminaba.

Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Asuna, y aunque no le guste salir a caminar, lo tiene que hacer si quiere darle un precioso obsequio.

─¿Qué le gustaría a Asuna? ─Volvió a murmurar, ya ha dejado atrás un montón de tiendas.

Seguía caminando pensando en que le puede regalarle a una chica, o mejor dicho, que le puede regalar a Asuna y que le guste, aceptó completamente que está interesado en la Yuuki y que la quiere hacer feliz, pero un regalo que ella se merezca está difícil.

Caminando distraídamente, giró su cabeza hacía una joyería y lo que vió lo dejó impresionado.

Al ver ese hermoso collar con forma de lágrima de color celeste, inmediatamente se lo imaginó en el cuello de Asuna, sin duda aquel colgante le quedaría precioso.

Decidido a comprarlo, entró a la tienda, tiempo después se fue con todos sus ahorros gastados y con una bolsa donde estaba una pequeña cajita de color blanco, dónde tranquilamente reposaba el collar que pronto le pertenecería a alguien más.

_A su amada castaña..._

El sol ya se ocultaba, el pelinegro no podía creer el tiempo que se tardó, pero valía la pena si hacía feliz a su amiga, observó los últimos rayos del sol iluminando todo el lugar, le recordaron a Asuna.

_Después de todo ella hizo lo mismo con él..._

_"El color amarillo aporta felicidad e intuición, es un color brillante y alegre, se asocia con la expresión de nuestros pensamientos"_

─Ya llegué, Kazuto-kun.

Kazuto se volteó hacía Asuna, el vestido blanco que tenía se veía hermoso en ella, se vería más hermoso con su regalo.

─¡Feliz Cumpleaños Asuna! ─Le extendió la bolsita que traía escondida, Asuna la agarró.

─Vaya Kazuto-kun... No tenías porque molestarte... ─La castaña observó la bolsa sorprendida─ ¡Pero muchísimas gracias por el regalo!

Sonrió de la única forma en que lo hace ella, y de la única forma que le encanta a Kazuto.

Asuna sacó la cajita de la bolsa, cuando la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron, Kazuto disfrutó de la escena.

─Kazuto-kun... ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Es el mejor regalo que he recibido!

El pelinegro la ayudó a ponérselo, cuando la vió completamente supo que tenía razón, el collar le quedaba precioso a Asuna.

Completamente seguro, se decidió a decir sus sentimientos.

─Asuna... Yo...

La castaña prestó mucha atención, la cara de determinación de Kazuto le dieron duda.

─¿Sabes?... Desde que me enteré de un gran secreto que ocultaba mi familia había caído por completo en la oscuridad, no quería tener relación con nadie, me había separado de la sociedad.

─Kazuto-kun... ─susurró Asuna al entender por qué estaba solo cuando lo vió por primera vez.

─Pero... Te conocí a ti, y todo cambió desde entonces. Con tu llegada lograste que cambiara mi forma de pensar, cambiaste mi actitud, tú me cambiaste por completo, y me doy cuenta muy tarde pero tú... ¡Me gustas!

Lo había confesado, Asuna se sorprendió ante la declaración, pero Kazuto aún no había terminado...

─Asuna... Yo en serio quedé cautivado por ti cuando te ví... Si fueras un color, yo fácilmente te lo encuentro.

─¿Ah, si? ─Asuna sólo lo miraba atentamente, su corazón latía rápidamente.

─Tú eres un Arcoíris... El Arcoíris que me iluminó... Todo era negro en mi vida, pero un arcoíris apareció, y lo cambió todo.

Kazuto se acercó más a Asuna, ella no se movió.

─Ese Arcoíris... Definitivamente eres tú, Asuna.

Lentamente se acercaron, y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos, especialmente para Kazuto.

─Tú también me gustas, Kazuto-kun...

Se vieron a los ojos, los de Asuna mostraban una felicidad enorme y los de Kazuto, mostraban amor...

_Asuna Yuuki, sin duda, lo cambió..._


End file.
